The present invention relates to techniques for sealing the nozzle receiving end of a fuel tank filler tube in motor vehicle applications. The present invention particularly relates to sealing such fuel tank filler tubes which are recessed in the body structure of the vehicle and typically behind a user moveable access door or cover.
Heretofore it has been widespread practice in design of motor vehicle fuel tank filler tube arrangements to provide a user moveable cover or door for providing access to the fuel nozzle receiving end of the fuel tank filler tube and to provide a removable cap or closure on the end of the filler tube. Such removable caps are typically provided with a one-way valve to permit ambient air to be drawn into the tank as fuel is withdrawn in order to prevent collapse of the fuel tank from atmospheric pressure acting thereon.
The filler tube cap has not only resulted in a relatively high manufacturing cost but has also required structure for engagement with the end of the filler tube in order to provide access for manual removal of the cap; and, this has dictated the size of the access door.
Accordingly, it has long been desired to provide a suitable way or means of sealing the nozzle receiving end of a fuel tank filler tube including a one-way air valve without the need for a separate closure cap and to thereby minimize the cost and space requirements on the vehicle for the fuel filler access door.